Dreams Can Come True
by music-and-books-are-my-life
Summary: Bella has always dreamed of going to the olypics for gymnastics. if she finds love on the way will everything shange? this is my first story.


When Everything Happened at Once

Forks, Washington , its where I spent most of my life. My name is Isabella but I go by Bella. When I was little my mom died and I was devastated and so was my dad Charlie. He couldn't stand being here so we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. It was a really big change but after a while I got used to it. We have been here for 10 years. My mom died when I was 7 and we moved shortly after her death. I am a gymnast, ever since my mom died I couldn't be around my dad so I took up gymnastics. A couple days ago I realized that I have had enough of Charlie and am going to the Cullen Gymnastics Academy. I will be staying at the academy while I attend Forks high.

"last call for flight 1342 to Port Angeles from Phoenix." said the voice over the intercom. Time to start over and lead a new life. I miss my best friend from when I was little. Her name was Alice she was so much fun to be around and I hope she hasn't left Forks. As I boarded the plane I thought about my life with charlie. My dad was a rich man he was a famous lawyer, always gone for new cases. I had all the money I wanted even though I only bought the necessities even though some of them were really cute sweats from Juicy Couture. I had a midnight blue Ferrari (pic on profile). I had to have my car shipped there because I love it so much. I wish we had had a better relationship.

Once the plane landed I went to go get my luggage which consisted of 3 suitcases since I would be living here for the next year and a half. After I got my luggage I went to get the car I rented a Lexis, it was a nice car but not as fast as I liked.

The drive from the airport to the academy was about an hour and a half away. While driving I was thinking about what was to come I love gymnastics but I play other sports too. I love to play basketball, volleyball and soccer. I am thinking about joining the school team for one of the other sports.

When I arrived I was blown away with all the equipment they had. I walked inside but I left my luggage in the car so I wouldn't have to carry it around. I walked to the office. I knocked on the door.

"come on in" said Carlisle."ah you must be the new gymnast."

"yes that is me. My name is Bella Swan."

"come on I want to see what you can do" I followed him out of the doors. I took off my warm up clothes so I was just in my leotard. My leotard was blue and sparkled.(pic on profile). We started with the uneven bars.(i don't feel like saying what she did so the link is on my profile.). After the uneven bars we went to the floor. The floor is my favorite exercise. Once my mixed CD started playing I felt like I was at home.(videos on profile.). Next up was beam not my strongest routine but it was really good since I haven't practiced in a long time. Next was the vault which was strong for me since I love to run. After we were done we went into his office.

"Well Bella I think we have a place for you here. You are an amazing gymnast you may even be the best one we have. Your room number 56 in the housing building. You are in a single room. You start school Monday so that give you 4 days to get used to things. You start workouts tomorrow at 6:30am. You can go get your things and I hope you have a nice stay here."

With that I walked out and went to the car to get my stuff. I went up to my room is was gorgeous I loved the color scheme it was done in all shades of blue.(pic on profile). Once I got all my bags to my room I started to unpack. There was a knock at my door which was kinda weird since I didn't know anyone that wanted to talk to me since I was new here. When I opened the door I was attacked by a small pixie like person.

" hi my name is Alice and you must be Bella" said the girl whose name I now know is Alice. Wait is this the Alice from 10 years ago. I held her at arm length apart and then screamed.

"oh my gosh Alice!! Its me Bella. We were best friends when we were 7."

realization dawned on her face and she hugged me back with all her might.

"Oh my gosh I thought I would never see you again!!!" she said

"I thought the same thing but look at where we are now"

"So what have you been up to since you left me?"

"um, lets see. My dad is a famous lawyer, my mom died, I am older, I play volleyball, basketball, and soccer. I love gymnastics, I listen to music constantly, I dream to go to the Olympics and place, haven't had a real conversation with my dad in a couple years. That's pretty much it"

"wow that's a lot. I have a boyfriend named Jasper, Edward and Emmett are still as weird as ever, I'm on the cheer team at school. My best friend besides you is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin, school sucks. I missed you. Oh me, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and jasper are all going to a club tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Um sure a club sounds like fun."

"OK well I gotta go. Meet in the lobby at 7:00pm dressed and ready to go."

"K, bye" With that she left and I went back in my room. When I was little I had a tiny crush on Edward so I wander what its going to be like to see him again. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00pm so I had to start getting ready. I took a shower and shaved my legs. Then I straightened my hair real fast and did my make up very light and natural. I finally got dressed. I wore a spaghetti strapped dress that fit my curves perfectly(pic on profile), the heels were silver and almost 5 inch heels on them. I looked at the clock and I was already 5 minuets late. I rushed to the elevator and got off at my stop. When I walked out I saw Alice but she couldn't see me since her back was to me so I went up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She must have jumped a foot in the air. It made me laugh so hard I had tears in my eyes, thank you for water proof make up.

"God you scared me Bella, damn girl you look amazing!" Alice said after she got over the shock.

" thanks and you would have done the same thing if it were reversed." I told her

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is jasper and Rosalie." Jasper and Rosalie looked like models. I noticed that Emmett and Edward weren't here. But I didn't have to wonder for too long. I was lifted off the ground by a huge guy i'm guessing this was Emmett he was the bigger one muscle size.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is this my favorite clumsy little sister?" this was Emmett he always called me his little sister when we were younger.

"I may be your little sister but i'm not clumsy anymore. If I was clumsy how could I wear 5 inch heels and not fall?"

"Oh I didn't think about that. So how have you been?"

"I have been good. Now are we gonna leave or stand around here?"

"We are leaving" this was the first thing Edward had said all day. I turned and looked at him and I was blown away he was hotter than I remembered. Those years apart did that boy some good. When we were walking out of the building I walked next to Edward and slipped my hand in his. At first I thought he would've pulled it away but instead he squeezed my hand and smiled.

**A/N:Review please. The ones that review will get a sneak peek at the next chapter with is clubbing with a big surprise and first day of school for Bella. So please review. Tell me if you love it hate it whatever I can take criticism. So REVIEW. I will post tomorrow.**


End file.
